


the secret

by misha_moreau



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Because of Reasons, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark & Bucky's Arm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_moreau/pseuds/misha_moreau
Summary: Всего несколько часов. Несколько часов от знакомства Баки и Старка до рассказа секрета, пожирающего Барнса изнутри с тех пор, как он начал чувствовать. С тех пор как он вспомнил.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 68





	the secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). Log in to view. 



> Пост-Зимний солдат. Баки теперь живет в Башне, пытается найти дорогу к себе самому и совершенно неожиданно влюбляется в Тони Старка.   
> .  
> Первая часть сборника рассказов из 22 работ.   
> .  
> Нелинейное повествование.

Всего несколько часов. Несколько часов от знакомства Баки и Тони Старка до рассказа секрета, пожирающего Барнса изнутри с тех пор, как он снова начал чувствовать. С тех пор как он _вспомнил_.

Что-то мрачное, чужое, спрятанное глубоко под кожей и поднимающее свою безобразную голову, когда Баки ловит любопытные взгляды на своей новой руке. И вроде нет необходимости врать — их разношерстная компания хранит, мягко говоря, _всякое_ , — но неизменное чувство вины и стыда побеждает. Оно зарождается где-то за ребрами, в ноющей грудной клетке, и заставляет молчать. Оно борется с голосом за право выкрикнуть всё накипевшее в лица тех, кто смотрит, но не _видит_.

Истина должна остаться неузнанной. Это ничего не значит, и он убеждает себя в этом каждый день. Но страх никуда не уходит. Мысли морозят внутренности похлеще криокамеры, играют с сознанием, подсовывая картинки широко распахнутых удивленных глаз Стива, отвратительного сочувствия в чертах его — _знакомого только урывками_ , — лица, и от этого не избавиться. Нет ни единого шанса, что Стив сможет отреагировать по-другому. Вот он — невольный запрет испытывать собственные чувства, рвущие на части, иметь собственные мысли. Поэтому Баки молчит.

Старк другой. Возможно. У них нет причин для доверия, зато есть карт-бланш на любую отговорку, почему Баки некомфортно в мастерской _(всё ещё мерещится другое оборудование, другая комната, другое кресло)_ , но он чувствует рядом со Старком… свободу. Спускаясь сюда, он сбрасывает напряжение, которое неизменно сковывает плечи, как надоевший тесный пиджак. Здесь он может дышать.

Возможно, причина в том, что Старк — _яркий_ человек. Гениальный, футуристический. Такое будущее Баки представлял ещё ребенком, а сейчас ничего не нужно выдумывать. Старк запутанный, странный, но в некотором роде фантастический.

С самого начала он реагировал на Баки не так, как остальные. Похожий на восторженного щенка, он при любой возможности тащил Баки в мастерскую, часами рассматривал его руку, скользил по пластинам внимательным взглядом, в котором читалось неуемное желание разобрать модель по винтикам. Так ребенок смотрит на свой долгожданный подарок, обнаруженный, наконец, под рождественской ёлкой.

— Привет, красавица!

Стив готов вцепиться Старку в горло и пробить темной макушкой парочку стен _(сколько раз, еще в далеком Бруклине, они защищали друг друга?)_ , а Баки только лающе смеётся.

Он был предупрежден о Тони Старке еще до прибытия на базу. Бессвязные объяснения. Стив выглядел крайне неловко, путаясь в собственных словах слишком часто — не пропустишь мимо ушей, — стараясь подготовить Баки к встрече с их именитой звездой. По его словам, Тони был невероятно эгоистичным, ненадежным человеком, который находился в шаге от того, чтобы переметнуться на сторону суперзлодеев, но вместе с тем — хорошим другом Стива, преданным, гениальным трудоголиком, который, не моргнув глазом, пожертвует собственной шкурой ради родных и близких.

— Я думал, Старк был Мстителем? — терпение Баки трещит по швам. Он ненавидит моменты, когда Стив носится с ним, как с малым ребенком, пытаясь уберечь от всего плохого разом. — И построил этот дом для всех?

— Он — Мститель, — Стив мнется на месте, всё еще не нажимая кнопку вызова лифта. — Он построил.

— Ты доверяешь ему?

— Да. — Одно слово без единого колебания.

— Отлично. — Палец топит кнопку лифта, и Баки надеется, что этот разговор исчерпан.

— Он просто… Постарайся не принимать то, что он говорит, близко к сердцу, вот и всё.

Двери распахиваются на нужном уровне ровно через секунду после последнего напутственного слова Стива. «Ни в коем случае не упоминай Говарда».

Когда неловкость, вызванная рвением Старка, почти танцующего на месте от одной только возможности поиграть с чем-то блестящим, новым и непонятным, разбивается о неожиданный смех Баки, тот начинает беседу со своим бестелесным помощником, Джарвисом. Уследить за диалогом Баки даже не надеется, но, вопреки ожиданиям, их речь оказывается какой-то гипнотической, обнадёживающей.

Двадцать минут невыговариваемых терминов и круто завёрнутых фраз. Старк играет с голограммами, висящими в воздухе, которые появляются над головами по мановению руки. Он вытаскивает их из ниоткуда, как фокусник — кролика из шляпы, а Стив, кажется, понимает: Баки защищать не от чего. И потому перестает злиться каждый раз, когда Старк кидает какую-то неосторожную фразу в сторону Баки. Что-то из серии: _«Да, я не буду тебя так называть, Барнс, а то это слишком похоже на родео — абсолютно не мой профиль, — или на имя для порно-актера, тоже такое себе», «Да, видишь, что ты наделал? Теперь Стив смотрит на меня этим своим капитанским взглядом»_. А выглядит он и вовсе так, будто умирает со скуки.

В какой-то момент Стиву прилетает вызов от Коулсона, и, кажется, он даже рад извиниться и направиться к выходу из мастерской. Пару раз он оглядывается через плечо на Баки, будто они никогда больше не увидятся, а Баки тайно _(чувствуя себя виноватым)_ счастлив. Хотя бы потому, что теперь Старк может полностью погрузиться в сканирование и диагностику. И это даёт возможность наблюдать.

Им даже не приходится говорить: Старк включает громкую музыку, периодически перебрасываясь фразами с Джарвисом и отдавая приказы ботам и роботам вокруг него. И это… легко. Освежает. Вопросы — только по делу _(«Когда последний раз наблюдались проблемы в функционировании?»)_ , просьбы — по ходу работы _(«Приоткрой пластины»)_. Баки отвечает небрежно и делает то, что от него просят.

В большей степени это шоу, которое Баки оценивает, сидя тихо, наслаждаясь, пока они не оказываются друг напротив друга, а Старк почти баюкает его руку, диктуя заметки Джарвису. И он слишком близко. Ближе, чем нужно, чтобы просто _изучить_.

Подушечки пальцев, загрубевшие от тяжёлой работы, пробегают по внутренней стороне бионики, от локтя к запястью, и здесь ничего общего с работой. Только благоговение. Баки знает, что Старк, вероятнее всего, забыл — это не просто какой-то протез, и что Барнс — его, этого самого протеза, владелец, но прикосновение все равно похоже на спуск автоматного курка.

— Большую часть времени я не ощущаю её своей. Не ощущаю частью себя. Она, скорее, как отдельное целое. — Всего пара фраз, и внимание Старка полностью переключается: цепкий взгляд изучает лицо Баки. А тот уже не может заставить себя остановиться. — Мне... Мне это нравится. Она словно рождает цель, имеет определенное предназначение. Не просто протез. Нечто большее. Словно не он дополняет меня, а... я дополняю его.

Тот не моргает, но на его лице не видно жалости _(«О, боже, бедняжка, во что они заставили тебя поверить?»)_. Он просто смотрит в глаза. И такое пристальное внимание должно бы беспокоить, но нет. Приятное ощущение, а карие глаза явно пытаются что-то найти, анализируют.

Через мгновение Тони выпрямляется, откидывается на спинку стула, будто смог, наконец, решить эту сложную головоломку, а все кусочки паззла встали на отведенные для них места. Пальцы скользят вниз по руке и крепко обхватывают бионическое запястье, словно физический контакт необходим до боли.

— Спорим, ты никому этого не говорил, Красавица?

— Стив хотел, чтобы я постригся, — единственное, что звучит между ними, будто это объясняет всё, что творится сейчас в его голове.

Самое странное — Старк просто кивает, кривится, как лимонов объелся. И, кажется, он знает, что Баки имеет в виду.

— Это дерьмо, которое Стив будет разгребать сам, забей, — пальцы, наконец, размыкаются, а Старк смотрит на Баки будто впервые. И перед тем, как заговорить, он слегка сжимает его подбородок и не сводит прямого взгляда. — Если бы у меня была твоя рука, я бы всегда носил футболки без рукавов. Она чертовски шикарна.

Непроизвольный смех срывается с губ Баки, когда Старк спрыгивает со стула и снова начинает играть с голограммами вокруг. Странная интимность момента исчезает.

— Источник питания — дерьмо. Нам придется попотеть, — сообщает тот с лукавой улыбкой, сияя энтузиазмом.

Невероятно, но Баки улыбается в ответ.


End file.
